


Kill the Lights

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin turns into a girl for a day and tries to seduce Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired off [madamteatime](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/)'s fic [With friends like these](http://archiveofourown.org/works/657229).
> 
>  **warnings:** ridiculousness, crack, language, explicit sex. unbeta'd - feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation.

-

‘Kyuhyun,’ Changmin screeches into his phone at six am on a Tuesday. ‘ _Kyuhyun_ , I have fucking tits!’

‘Who is this?’ asks Kyuhyun blearily.

‘Changmin, you dipshit!’

‘You sound like a girl.’ Somewhere on the other line, Changmin hears a rush of static as his friend yawns.

‘That’s because I _am_ a girl.’ Changmin pauses. ‘Oh fuck, we have dance practice today. Fuck, this is so bad. Fuck fuck fuck.’

‘Relax, dude, it’s happened before,’ says Kyuhyun, voice perfectly reasonable and calm. ‘It hit SuJu about two weeks ago, but luckily, it’s a twenty four hour bug. I think.’

There’s something here that Changmin’s missing, and it's probably something along the lines of, ‘turning into a girl isn’t like getting a fucking cold!’

‘Okay, I think it’s a twenty four hour bug,’ confesses the other, ‘but – um – it may have also been the sex. Like, Donghae got the lady fucked out of him that night and woke up back in his old body. Oh, and so did – ah – Ryeowook.’

‘There is literally no one I am going to let fuck my tits off me,’ deadpans Changmin.

There’s a beat, and then Kyuhyun snickers.

‘No,’ says Changmin, and maybe his voice has gotten a little panick-y. ‘No, I can’t.’

‘Changminnie, it’s your golden chance!’ croons Kyuhyun.

‘No, no, no, that’s not – no – you sick bastard,’ garbles Changmin and hangs up.

-

The first thing Changmin does is wear the baggiest sweatpants and oversized sweater that he can find and drink three cups of coffee before deciding how he’s gonna do this.

Either a) he risk not having sex and be a lady for _another_ day until he sucks it up and bangs someone, or b) he fucks someone and gets rid of having breasts. The first option involves ruining their schedule to the ground and SM shoving its paranoid head up Changmin’s ass until they get him to do what they want. The second option is obviously the safer and better one.

It also involves sex with someone, and there are only three people in the world Changmin is okay with touching him: his mother, Kyuhyun, and – oh fuck – Yunho.

Changmin decides a fourth cup of coffee is in order before he makes any decision.

-

At eight in the morning, Yunho knocks on his door to wake him up and Changmin almost screams bloody murder when he thinks Yunho is going to turn the knob and let himself him.

‘I’m sick!’ he screeches, slamming his naked shoulder into the wood to keep it closed. ‘I’m so sick, I think I’m dying, I can’t do anything today!’

‘Changmin,’ says Yunho’s voice slowly from the other side of the door. ‘Did you just fall on the door?’ Something tells Changmin that his hyung doesn’t believe his bullshit for one second.

‘No. Yes.’ Changmin stares at the doorknob and prays it doesn’t turn because a) he’s naked and checking himself out, and b) he’s not a dude anymore. ‘Please don’t come in.’

There’s a shuffle and then, ‘okay, you have ten minutes to give me a real excuse.’

Changmin turns back to the mirror and cringes. It makes sense for his slender body that he gets the slender hips and the small, perky breasts with brown nipples. His Adam’s apple has disappeared and his shoulders slope more, less broad. His legs are still just as long, but his waist curves more, and his hair has suddenly grown long overnight to brush down at his shoulder blades. The last time it was this long, Changmin grimaced, it had been all five of them and they had put braids and ribbons in his hair.

His face, however, doesn’t change much at all. His lips are just… fuller, and his eyebrows thinner and more arched over his wide eyes. Changmin squints and decides, yeah, he’s more… cute than hot, isn’t he?

Somehow, this pisses him off.

His phone is vibrating on his bedside table and Changmin glances at the number. Kyuhyun. He sighs and answers.

-

Yunho is finishing up the last bites in his rice bowl for breakfast when Changmin strides in, dressed in sweatpants and a white tanktop, armed with a plan.

 _Look, he’s not into dudes, right? And you’re into him? And presently you’re a girl? And you need to have sex, right? I don’t know, bro. [laughter] I just_ don’t know _what you’re gonna do_.

After this was over, Changmin was going to murder Kyuhyun. But first.

‘Changmin,’ says Yunho, eyes narrowed, ‘what did you do.’

‘I turned into a girl,’ says Changmin. ‘I caught it from the SuJu guys.’

Yunho stands up and walks to the coffeemaker.

‘No, really,’ insists Changmin, ‘look, I have tits and everything.’ The tanktop might be a little see-through and maybe Changmin’s nipples and the outline of his breasts are totally visible and maybe Changmin just really, really wants Yunho to look.

The coffeemaker shivers to life and starts a new batch before Yunho turns around and leans against the kitchen counter, face scrunched up. ‘You _caught_ it?’

‘Donghae caught it first, and then Ryeowook, and now me.’ Changmin makes to lift the tanktop off his torso entirely when Yunho chokes out some noise of dissent and starts waving his hand desperately.

‘No! No, It’s fine – I – I see that,’ he stutters out. ‘It’s not… permanent, is it?’

_Just gotta seduce him, man. You have all the right equipment now._

‘I don’t know yet,’ says Changmin and bats his eyelashes like he thinks maybe another girl would do. His hands fall awkwardly at his sides and he thinks, vaguely, that he should be holding some sort of phallic object. Then again, it’s eight thirty in the morning and Yunho’s only past his first cup of coffee. It takes a fully-functioning brain to understand sexual innuendos.

‘But Donghae and Ryeowook…’ trails off Yunho uncertainly, his face scrunched up in bewilderment as he tries to remember the last time he saw them.

‘Oh, they – ah – got rid of it pretty fast,’ reassures Changmin quickly. ‘Their bandmates helped them out.’

‘Uh-huh,’ says the other, his voice a little pitched in confusion and maybe early-morning hysteria. The coffeemaker stops rumbling and announces a fresh pot is available to be consumed by a quiet beep. In a second, Yunho is grabbing his cup and pouring it in. He swallows a scalding gulp like it’s a shot before settling his cup back on the counter and staring at the tiled floor like it’s going to swallow him up whole.

Changmin edges the hem of his sweatpants down so it catches at his hipbone. Does the same with the other side. Low-slung. Very nice.

‘I guess – I guess we should ask them what they did,’ says Yunho after a while, still staring at the floor. ‘I’ll call Donghae.’

Graciously, Changmin lets Yunho slide past him out of the kitchen, but not before Changmin stretches his arms over his head and arches his back, nipples poking perkily underneath the tanktop.

-

Half an hour later, Yunho knocks on his bedroom door and says, ‘I cancelled everything for today with manager-nim.’

Changmin may or may not be shoved up against the headboard of his bed with a finger sliding slowly into his cunt when he replies: ‘what did Donghae say?’

The doorknob begins to turn when Changmin starts screeching again, ‘No – hyung – you can’t come in, shit – Yunho – ’

Yunho pokes his head in, sees Changmin’s tanktop racked up under his chin, the sweatpants hanging off an ankle, and a hand framing his cunt, and promptly slams the door shut with a horrified noise. ‘Changmin!’ he yelps from the other side.

‘Sorry, sorry!’ yells back Changmin, pulling out his finger and observing the slick. ‘Turns out I _am_ all girl though,’ he says, mostly to himself. From the hallway, he hears Yunho stomp away to his own bedroom and slam the door shut.

Sighing, Changmin continues trying to make himself come when he slides the finger back in and slips his thumb over his clit. Oh. _Oh_.

-

By eleven-thirty, Changmin is shivering, sweaty, and hungry, his fingers working his cunt open despite the oversensitivity and soreness. His face is pressed into his pillow, one hand running gently over his breasts, the other finger-fucking himself slowly.

Another weak orgasm racks down his spine as Changmin muffles a moan, soaking his fingers some more. He thumbs his clit again and almost bites his tongue as the pleasure shoots up his spine. His stomach grumbles, of course. Changmin barely had breakfast and it was close to lunch and all he’d done was exhaust himself trying to figure out how to repeat the magical phenomenon of ‘multiple orgasms’.

He also learned that his cunt and libido were very much insatiable, considering it took three weak orgasms before a glorious fourth one hit, and now Changmin couldn’t fucking stop – wanting to feel that tightening and pulsing low in his belly before it snapped and left him dazed and warm.

He throws on a clean pair of boxers, an oversized t-shirt, and stumbles in the bathroom to wash his hands, face, and wipe the mess between his legs, before he enters the kitchen.

Except Yunho is in the kitchen, hair pulled back with a headband as he scribbles something down in his notebook, schedule papers strewn everywhere on the table.

‘I thought you were in your room,’ remarks Changmin casually, grabbing at some vegetables from the fridge and piling them up on the counter.

‘I was,’ answers Yunho tightly. ‘But you kept moaning.’

Changmin makes an undignified sound in the back of his throat and turns completely red. In hindsight, he shoves the vegetables back in the fridge and boils water to put in a packet of ramyeon and book it out of there as soon as possible.

‘Sorry,’ manages Changmin three minutes into the awkward silence. His pot of water refuses to boil. The scratch of Yunho’s pen abruptly stops.

‘I talked to Donghae.’

‘Oh.’

There are a million ways that conversation could have went and Changmin desperately wants to run screaming out of the apartment before he has to listen to any version of it. So much for seducing Yunho if Changmin couldn’t even handle five minutes of pained silence with him.

Changmin almost cries when his water begins to boil.

‘He mentioned something about – ’ Yunho’s voice falters. ‘Group bonding.’

‘Group bonding,’ echoes Changmin dully, embarrassment quickly fading away as he realizes how vague Yunho was going to be about Donghae’s filthy mouth. He has no doubt that Donghae told Yunho just _what_ he did as a lady, probably with explicit detail.

So, Yunho knew exactly what Changmin needed – his dick. And what was he going to do about it? After a beat, Changmin glanced over his shoulder to the tense shoulders of his hyung, waiting.

‘I need to make a call to manager-nim,’ says Yunho abruptly and violently shoves his chair back before striding down the hallway to his room, banging the door shut.

The water hisses and grumbles, and Changmin nods in consolation, pouring it into his ramyeon packet before going on the search for chopsticks. Fine. Oppa could play hard to get.

-

First, Changmin takes a long shower. Deliberately long. He uses Yunho’s shampoo and Yunho’s soap, makes sure every part of him is clean, and the sticky mess between his thighs is finally gone. There are fine hairs all along his legs, but Changmin is fairly confident he’ll cut some artery if he learns how to shave his legs now, slip-sliding in the shower, so he ignores it entirely. His tits and cunt should be enough for now.

Carefully, Changmin drapes the towel over his torso, letting it dip right past the swell of his breasts, and walks out of the bathroom just when he hears the telltale thud of footsteps in the hallway.

‘Oh, hey, hyung,’ says Changmin casually, dripping all over the floor and smelling just like Yunho.

Yunho makes a garbled noise in his throat, phone pressed to his ear.

‘Is that manager-nim?’ he asks. ‘Tell him I’ll be fine by tomorrow, so don’t worry too much. I’m sure I’ll figure out some way to get rid of this, right?’ Changmin’s tone is insidious.

There isn’t even a pause when Yunho puts his dance training to use and gracefully swings on his heel, turning right back around and disappearing into his room, leaving a frustrated Changmin standing wet and cold in the hallway. The ungracious asshole.

-

Changmin likes the ponytail. He always liked the ponytail – even if Jaejoong crooned bullshit over his braids and Junsu suggested stringing ribbons through his hair and Yunho liked to tug on it and Yoochun described all the different styles Changmin could manage with his flowing locks, or whatever the fuck.

He tries for bangs that frame his face, but it makes him look like he’s twelve, and Yunho’s not into girls who look pre-pubescent, he’s pretty sure. Instead, Changmin does it in a high ponytail with a degree of nostalgia and smiles, eyes wide and brows arched. He looks fucking cute as hell.

Now that he has some semblance of an ass to deal with along with hips, Changmin doesn’t fit into any of his jeans, so he loses the boxers entirely and slides the sweatpants back on, letting the hem hang dangerously low, skirting across his bare abdomen.

Kyuhyun doesn’t have any suggestions for bras, so Changmin shrugs – it’s not like’s gonna have tits forever anyway, and rummages through his closet before he finds a shirt that is not even his. It’s Yunho’s. It’s red and loose and perfect when Changmin tugs it over his head and the collar slips over a slender shoulder. If Changmin ever cared to get a girlfriend, he’s fairly confident he would lose it if he saw her dressed in his clothes like a mark of possession.

Before he strides out of his room, Changmin smacks on some lip balm just for effect.

Yunho is putting on his sneakers to leave the apartment, his face pulled in a frown, when he jerks his head up at the sound of Changmin appearing. He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again and says: ‘wait, is that my shirt?’

‘All mine are dirty,’ replies Changmin, shrugging, letting it slip farther down his shoulder, yet Yunho’s eyebrows just furrow and he stares at Changmin, holding his gaze.

‘I’m just… I’m just going to go out for a little while,’ manages Yunho after a long, long pause, eyes skittering away to the floor where he twists his feet. Without a second’s delay, he wrenches the front door open and practically sprints away, letting the door swing shut behind him.

It is one thirty in the afternoon and Yunho has just vanished. Changmin sighs and decides, ‘no, fuck it, I’m going to take advantage of this bullshit,’ before calling up Kyuhyun and asking him to bring over women’s clothing.

-

‘You look almost the exact same though,’ pouts Kyuhyun, disappointed. He inspects Changmin’s chest and frowns even more. ‘Dude.’

Changmin kicks him in the shin and tugs at the backpack in his hands. ‘So… this is clean right?’

‘Yeah, yeah – Ryeowook cleaned it all himself.’

The backpack contains a neatly folded pair of bubblegum pink panties, a small green bra with polka dots (for his tiny tits, thinks Changmin sourly), a violet t-shirt and skinny jeans. When Changmin pulls them on, the underwear fits, the shirt is a little short at the bottom, and the jeans skim at his ankle.

‘It’s… fashionable to wear too short pants,’ reassures Kyuhyun, and Changmin decides to kick him once more for good measure.

-

Using his considerable contact list in his phone to his advantage, Changmin discerns that Yunho is holed up with Heechul in the dorm having a panic attack. At least this is what Siwon somberly reports to Donghae, who breaks down laughing when telling Kyuhyun, who then relays the message to Changmin.

Changmin supposes you didn’t have to be a girl to have a ridiculous rumour mill.

He adjusts his clothes, primps his hair, and strides out into public unexposed. For a glorious thirty seconds, no one recognizes him until someone does a doubletake and squints.

‘Is that Changmin-oppa with long hair?’ the girl asks her friend as they walk on the sidewalk a little ways behind him.

‘No, no, Changmin-oppa doesn’t have an ass like that,’ reassures the other, ‘seriously, it only looks like he has one when he stands next to Yunho-oppa, but there’s really nothing there.’ The friend pauses and says, ‘also, I think that’s a girl,’ as an afterthought,

With great force of will, Changmin fights the urge to pat his own behind to verify their suspicions and detours from the street to the SuJu dorms. That was enough exploring for one day.

-

Siwon greets him brightly, enthusiastically pulling him inside as Hyukjae and Donghae lounge in front of a tv with controllers in their hands and Sungmin is splayed out on the couch lazily flipping through a magazine. The rest of SuJu seemed to be out or in their rooms. Still, the fact remains that no one bats an eyelash that Changmin is a girl with long hair and a tiny waist, except maybe Ryeowook who remarks, ‘my clothes fit you!’

‘Sort of,’ replies Changmin distractedly, honing straight for the hallway that leads down to the rooms. Heechul’s room is the very last one on the left. He knocks. Aggressively.

‘Fuck off, Changmin,’ sing-songs Heechul from inside.

‘If you don’t get my hyung out here in the next minute, Heechul, I will set your door on fire,’ he snarls.

‘Hell, Yunho, the kid gets ruder every year,’ he hears Heechul say, before calling out, ‘the door’s unlocked, dipshit.’

Changmin storms in, frown deepening when he sees that Yunho is on his back on Heechul’s bed, an arm thrown over his eyes, and Heechul is on his stomach right beside him, chin in hands, smiling up at Changmin with glittering eyes.

‘Aren’t you cute?’ he croons. ‘You should’ve dyed your hair auburn, though. Did you want any accessories for that thirteen year old girl outfit?’

‘Yunho,’ says Changmin flatly, bypassing Heechul entirely. ‘We’re going back to our rooms.’

Yunho sucks in a breath. ‘Are you still a girl?’

Changmin’s eyes flicker to Heechul, whose lascivious gaze is stripping Changmin from his clothes entirely and thinks  _fuck it_ before, ‘why don’t you look and find out? Or maybe just touch?’

Heechul snorts and muffles his laughter into the bedspread underneath while Yunho makes a pained noise in the back of his throat. ‘You’re still a girl. Come back to me when you’re not.’

‘You giant fucking baby,’ says Changmin and prepares to stomp over and step on him when Heechul perks up, that lazy smirk on his face again.

‘Well, if Yunho can’t help you, do you need someone who will?’

‘No,’ he replies immediately, horror dawning on him when Heechul makes every motion to stand up from the bed. Inadvertently, Changmin takes a step back. ‘Oh hell no – not you, I’m not touching your dick with a ten foot fucking pole.’

Heechul pauses, picks up his phone, ‘not me? How about someone you’ve known for a long time then? A close friend?’

Changmin’s brain stalls because all he thinks is _Yunho Yunho want Yunho’s dick okay Heechul you piece of shit it’s Yunho Yunho Yunho_ when Yunho – finally looking at Heechul, his brows drawn together in some emotional agony – starts to speak up:

‘But Jaejoong’s gay.’

‘Technically, Changmin’s still a boy where it counts – in his heart,’ says Heechul, finding this way more amusing than he should as he starts typing something on his phone.

‘Hyung, we need to leave right the fuck now,’ decides Changmin and grabs at Yunho’s wrist, tugging him urgently. This time, Yunho sighs, pulling Heechul towards him with his free arm around the other’s waist to press his face into the crook of Heechul’s neck and say something that has Heechul’s fingers pausing and expression softening.

Changmin is going to murder Heechul after he murders Kyuhyun.

‘Let’s go,’ he orders, and Yunho finally rolls off the bed, shuffling behind Changmin, his wrist still caught in the bone-crushing grip of Changmin’s fingers. Donghae guffaws when he sees them, ‘of course you’d still be taller than Yunho as a girl.’

Siwon’s input: ‘but his muscle mass is all gone, that’s a pity.’

Sungmin’s: ‘have fun – we handpicked Ryeowook’s underwear, it’s super cute, I hope you’re ready.’

Yunho chokes and Changmin starts walking faster.

-

It’s three in the afternoon and Changmin would usually use his free day to sleep and eat food and jerk off and game in the living room – but instead he’s dragging Yunho reluctantly behind him into the empty apartment to fuck him in the middle of the day. Maybe.

He finally lets go at the front door where he fishes out his keys from his back pocket and opens the way back into the apartment. Changmin shakes off his flip-flops and Yunho toes off his sneakers quietly behind him. The air is so fucking awkward and tense that Changmin thinks he’s gonna drown in this.

‘Do you want to eat something...’ trails off Changmin uncertainly, as Yunho moves past him.

‘No, I’m okay,’ says Yunho softly, standing in front of him now. ‘I can make you something though.’

Changmin shifts his weight from one foot to the other, feeling small and frail compared to Yunho and its simultaneously terrifying and a turn on. He swallows and nods, and Yunho gestures for him to follow as they step into the kitchen.

Yunho ducks his head into the refrigerator while Changmin sits at the kitchen table, fiddling with his phone, ignoring Kyuhyun’s texts.

‘So,’ he starts.

‘So,’ agrees Yunho, appearing with a carton of eggs in one hand and various other ingredients in the other.

‘I… can’t be a girl,’ he says. ‘That would be bad for us. If I was a girl.’ He stutters, and his voice dies.

‘Probably,’ says Yunho, his back turned to Changmin as he cracks three eggs into a bowl. He hums in his throat and Changmin can’t recognize it. It’s probably something American then.

‘Are we going to… fix this?’ he asks, voice hesitant.

Yunho is silent, chopping something or another on the board with a knife, before he finally replies, ‘‘we’ means you and me, right, Changminnie?’

Changmin splays his fingers on the table, looks at the thinness of his wrists and the curve of his forearm where all the muscle has evaporated almost overnight. Yunho has to want him now, right? Yunho – who didn’t fuck boys and only kissed girls and loved Changmin – has to want him now. _Has to._

‘Just tell me,’ he spits out finally. ‘Just fucking tell me – will you do it or should I find someone else?’

The hiss of frying vegetables in the pan is loud and discordant, and it wells up uncomfortably between them. Changmin isn’t even hungry – he’s tired and annoyed and he wants to get coffee, answers, and a dick.

‘Who else is there?’ asks Yunho – his voice a little strange, maybe strained.

‘Kyuhyun,’ he blurts without thinking and then makes a face. ‘Wait – no, I take that back, that’s disgusting – ’

‘No,’ cuts in the other. ‘No.’

‘What do you mean ‘no’, hyung,’ sighs out Changmin, irritated.

‘I mean I’ll fuck you,’ says Yunho simply. His back is still turned, the frying pan still being worked over with the food, and the sun is still slinking through the window of their kitchen as if today is just any other day in their apartment. As if Changmin’s fantasies aren’t coming true. As if everything he wants isn’t available to him right now.

‘You,’ stutters Changmin, ‘you – Yunho – hyung – ’ He needs to recover. Now. Somehow.

‘You want it, don’t you?’ Now Yunho is turning towards him, expression expectant as he moves the frying pan off the heat and silence slinks in between them. ‘Your first choice is me. It’s always been me.’

Oh. _Oh_. Changmin’s throat closes up because Yunho isn’t talking about sex anymore – not at all. ‘Always,’ he replies – too quiet in the still air. ‘Always.’

‘Are you still hungry?’ asks Yunho, smiling softly, and Changmin feels hysterical laughter bubble up his throat as his brain shouts _hungry for cock_ when he shakes his head, feeling the flick of his long hair at the back of his neck. Yunho shrugs, ‘me neither,’ and packs up his stir fry, throwing it in the fridge, before tossing the dishes into the sink to clean later. He rinses his hands, dries them on the towel, and turns around, leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Changmin with an oddly calm expression.

Changmin feels a flush rise up his cheeks at the attention and sucks in a breath, fingers twisting against each other nervously. ‘Do you…’ He coughs, sputters, flushes an even deeper shade of red. ‘Now?’

‘Whenever you’re comfortable,’ replies Yunho easily, ‘your choice, Changminnie.’

He makes a move to walk past the table and leave the room when Changmin stands up, chair almost clattering over. His eyes are wide and his heart threatens to burst out of his chest. ‘Now. We need to fix this as soon as possible.’

Yunho is still shorter than him – but he’s built stronger now, curling a hand over the back of Changmin’s neck and pulling his mouth down to meet Yunho’s own. It’s warm and dry and soft – a press of lips on lips – and Changmin flutters his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling before he’s moving his mouth to deepen it, suck at Yunho’s bottom lip like he’s always wanted to.

Kissing Yunho lazily and softly like this, in the middle of the kitchen where the light of the sun burns up his side, Changmin thinks he could die here – even if he is a girl right now. And maybe Yunho only wants him as a girl. And this is the only time he’ll be able to do this, so he’s gonna savour this for as long as he can.

‘S’nice,’ murmurs Yunho against his mouth and Changmin almost cries, circling his arms around Yunho’s shoulders and kisses him again, languid and wet now as he traces the ridge of Yunho’s teeth with the tip of his tongue.

There are hands on Changmin’s waist – his tiny, tiny lady waist – and he feels himself be manhandled, forced to walk backwards out of the kitchen as he slides his tongue alongside Yunho’s, the heat searing down Changmin’s spine.

Yunho leads him to the couch instead of a bed – and Changmin can understand that. The couch is much less personal and way more suited for make out sessions that are getting a little bit more wet and sloppy now.

His knees hit the back of the couch and he lies down, drags the comfortable and warm weight of Yunho over top of him. Still, Yunho’s lips work against his, alternating between sucking at Changmin’s tongue and tracing the roof of his mouth with his own. Changmin can feel the heat build up in his mouth and slide down his spine, blooming down in the pit of his stomach. Oh, he knows this feeling from this morning.

Inadvertently, Yunho shifts, sliding a thigh between Changmin’s legs and Changmin rides it upwards, the seam of his jeans digging into his cunt past the panties and he makes a muffled noise, pulling away in the kiss to suck in a breath. ‘Oh shit.’

Yunho blinks. ‘Wet already?’

‘What?’ asks Changmin incredulously, and then slides his crotch against Yunho’s thigh again, feeling the friction spark something that makes his hips twist. ‘Oh god – fuck – ’

‘Oh, Changminnie,’ sighs out Yunho in a rush, and his mouth licks a path up Changmin’s throat now, scraping his teeth against his jawline, his hands catching around Changmin’s hips and making him ride Yunho’s thigh harder. ‘C’mon.’

‘Yunho – ’ garbles Changmin, his fingers digging into Yunho’s shoulderblades as he ruts against the other’s leg, his neck arched back so that Yunho’s mouth can do whatever the fuck it wants against his skin. His hips are rocking rhythmically against Yunho’s jeans, each upstroke has the seam of his jeans catching at his clit underneath and making him wet – so fucking wet for it –

‘Can I take this off?’ whispers Yunho, hands leaving Changmin’s hips to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

‘No shit – oh my god – cunts are fucking great – ’ remarks Changmin in a series of gasping breaths as he frots harder, twisting his hips to the side and pressing further against Yunho’s thigh on the downstroke. He’s never going to be able to look at Yunho’s legs without popping a boner ever again. ‘Take it off – and – ah – rougher – ’

Yunho presses his thigh harshly against Changmin’s crotch and savours the slurred moan that echoes as a result, before occupying himself with the clothing. He pulls it off the body underneath and makes a muffled sound at the green polka dot bra cupping Changmin’s small bust. ‘Cute.’

‘Oh my god – Yunho – Yunho – ’ blurts Changmin, his voice reaching some breathless pitch and one of his hands tugs at Yunho’s hair dragging his face closer to his own. Changmin’s cheeks are painted pink, his mouth swollen, tongue lolling between, flickering to wet his lips with each buck of his hips. ‘Something – close – Yunho – ’

He tugs roughly at Yunho’s hair as his back arches with a particularly hard downstroke. His hips are rocking with a rough, sweet rhythm that has Yunho desperate to hold him down and rut into the space between thigh and hip until he paints Changmin’s skin white with come, but he lets Changmin ride his incoming orgasm as much as he can without interfering.

Except Changmin is begging for a tipping point as he tugs on Yunho’s hair and sobs, hips pushing hard into Yunho’s thigh, and Yunho dips his head to suckle at Changmin’s neck, tonguing where he imagines Changmin’s Adam’s apple would be, and Changmin shivers violently, his hips stuttering and then pulsing and pressing hardhardhard into Yunho’s thigh, the searing heat of the contact shooting right into Yunho’s cock.

One breath, two breaths, three – and Changmin collapses back on the couch, sliding his fingers through Yunho’s hair in apology as post-orgasmic shivers rock through his body. There’s a fine sheen of sweat over his skin now, letting him glow in the sunlight in the living room, and Yunho sucks in a breath when he realizes –

‘Changminnie, I can smell it,’ stutters Yunho, and Changmin nods lazily, head lolling to the side, as he shifts his hips.

‘Yeah – yeah, me too,’ pants Changmin. He swallows, wetting his mouth, and moves his hands so that they’re unbuttoning his jeans, trying to shimmy out of them as soon as possible. Yunho leans back, shifting his legs so that they frame Changmin’s sloping hips and helps him tug off the denim, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

‘Cute,’ repeats Yunho, fingers skimming over the panty line along Changmin’s abdomen, and Changmin preens under the compliment, tilting his hips up in invitation. ‘Though – you didn’t change much as a girl, did you?’

‘Why don’t you take it off and find out?’ shoots back Changmin, grinning, and Yunho throws him an unimpressed look before he leans over Changmin, hands framing Changmin’s head as he ducks down and kisses him sweet and good.

When they break apart, Changmin’s eyes are dazed. ‘Did you know bras are uncomfortable? Help me, _oppa_.’ Yunho sucks in a breath, stomach going concave, before he works a path of kisses down Changmin’s neck, over his collarbone to the swell of his breast.

Without further ado, Yunho snaps the bra apart with the clasp at the front and the cups fall to either side of Changmin's torso, showing the pebbled, dark nipples of Changmin’s small breasts. Said person keens when Yunho curls his tongue around one nipple, sucking gently, his thumb flicking over the other one. He traces the underside of the breast with his tongue, cupping them in his hand and marveling at how they fit.

‘Shut up,’ blurts Changmin when Yunho finally raises his head to look at him. ‘I know they’re small.’

‘They’re lovely,’ says Yunho, smiling. ‘You’re lovely.’

Changmin’s face crumples and he makes a muffled noise before he’s pushing at Yunho’s head to lave attention on his breasts again. Yunho nips around the skin of the aureole and scrapes his teeth over the perked nipple, making Changmin’s back arch, before sucking roughly on one and hearing the wrenched moan escaping the throat.

‘Yunho,’ gasps Changmin. ‘Yunho, lower, go lower.’

Yunho hums, leaving the nipple with a wet sound and fitting his fingers around the ribs of Changmin, feeling the flutter of his heart as his head ducks downwards, kissing a long line down to his navel and blowing a raspberry into it.

‘Yunho – !’ screeches Changmin, laughter caught in his throat. ‘Bastard.’

Yunho laughs as well, smiling brightly at Changmin, whose looking down at him with wide, shining eyes. His hair is tousled and messy, falling around his cheeks and sticking to his forehead, and Yunho privately thinks that it makes him look gorgeous.

The scent of Changmin’s previous orgasm is heavy and earthy when Yunho noses at Changmin’s hip, his fingers leaving the other’s ribs to tug the hem of the panties downwards. There’s a glorious scene of the cotton sticking to the apex of Changmin’s wet pussy before it separates with a line of come in between. It’s way, way hotter than Yunho expected.

He draws in another breath, the scent slinking into his nose, and kisses Changmin’s clit that peeks out from a fold of skin. Changmin’s hips buck, a strangled, ‘fucking hell!’, and Yunho closes his eyes before he dabs his tongue against the wet, slick labia.

Changmin moans when Yunho drags his tongue up the line of his cunt, repeating it over and over again in a steady rhythm, licking up his slick and getting him wetter and wetter. The heat pools steadily in his gut as Yunho eats him out, and gets even hotter when Yunho adds a finger to his tongue, flicking his clit, tracing downwards, then sliding inside of Changmin’s cunt. ‘Oh fuck – fuck – _fuck_ – ’ repeats Changmin, when Yunho begins to lick at the space around his finger, slowly screwing him into oblivion.

He can’t even imagine what a cock is going to feel like pulsing inside of him, only that it’s going to be hotter and thicker and more glorious than Yunho’s tongue and finger, and he huffs, tossing his head side to side as Yunho works him open with saliva and slick. Inadvertently, he clenches his cunt, ready for a dick to slide in home, and Yunho’s head jerks upwards, his mouth shining and wet in the light.

‘Do that again,’ he says, voice rough and wrecked, though Changmin’s not doing any better. He obeys, fluttering his cunt tighter, and Yunho’s eyes are blown wide open, the brown of his irises barely visible around the blooming dark of his pupils.

‘Make me come again,’ says Changmin, panting, ‘and I’ll let you fuck me.’

He’s not in any real position to be giving orders, but seeing Yunho kneeling on the couch, his mouth working at Changmin’s cunt, is enough to get something dark and demanding curling in Changmin’s stomach, making his throat work over words like, ‘if you can make me come twice, I’ll ride you.’

‘Yes,’ agrees Yunho in a breath. ‘Yes.’ He dives back, sliding two fingers home this time, his tongue keeping up with the rhythm of his fingers as he licks up and back down the line of Changmin’s cunt while finger fucking him slowly and carefully. Changmin’s back to shivering now – the tension pulling at his stomach. He can feel another orgasm coming – another glorious relief as his spine goes taut and his abdomen clenches tight.

‘Close now, I’m close,’ gasps out Changmin, and Yunho hums when – oh fuck oh god – his other hand is using the slick sliding down from the apex of Changmin’s wet cunt to press against his asshole. ‘Oh shit – Yunho – ’

Yunho hums, twists his fingers, tongue flicking at his clit, a pinky finger pressing right against Changmin’s opening with a twinge of pain and oversensitivity – and Changmin shatters into an orgasm, his brain white noise as he rides it out on Yunho’s face, fucking himself on the tongue and fingers, his ass fluttering and clenching on the tip of Yunho’s finger.

‘Good, good, dick, now,’ says Changmin, giving up on sentence structure, once he’s managed to remember what words are. Yunho retreats his hands and face, shedding his shirt and pants immediately. The line of his cock presses against his briefs and Changmin hones in on it – at the length, thickness, the fact that it was hard all for him.

‘Yeah, oh yeah,’ says Changmin, scrambling upwards, the hair tie from his ponytail falling away as his hair spills all over shoulders when he reaches his hands out, cupping Yunho’s neck to kiss him as he crawls into Yunho’s lap, wet cunt pressing against the line of the other’s dick.

‘Changminnie,’ whines Yunho, and Changmin presses even harder against the dick. ‘Can I – ’

‘Fuck yeah,’ breathes Changmin, ‘how – which way – ’

‘Your back, please,' is the reply – panting and breathless. Changmin goes immediately, hips canted upwards so that Yunho can get the eyeful of pussy he needs to sink his dick into right the fuck now.

Yunho pulls off the briefs in record time and settles in between Changmin’s mile long legs, letting them wrap around his waist as the head of his cock nudges against the wet line of his cunt. ‘Will it hurt?’

‘Dunno. Maybe, probably,’ says Changmin. ‘Go until I tell you to stop, understand?’

‘’Kay,’ says Yunho, eyes half-lidded as he guides his cock at the entrance and pushing slowly, carefully, using the dripping slick to lubricate his way inside. Changmin arches his back at the initial push, feeling how the head of Yunho’s cock pops past the first ring of tight, tight muscle. Okay. Breathe, breathe. Changmin knocks his chin upwards, imperious, and doesn’t try to fight it as Yunho sinks farther and farther into him.

It’s not painful as much as it’s uncomfortable and Changmin sucks in breath after another to keep his body under control. Yunho’s arms are shaking, supporting himself over top Changmin’s torso as his balls rest lightly against the back of Changmin’s thighs, a tattoo of heat. Without thought, Changmin hooks his ankles at the small of Yunho’s back, pulling him close and tight.

‘This is good, this is good,’ says Changmin, more for himself than anything, and experimentally clenches his cunt.

‘Ch- _angmin_ – ’ blurts Yunho brokenly. Changmin slides his fingers along the line of Yunho’s arms, over his shoulders, cupping his neck, brushing his thumb over Yunho’s cheekbone. Yunho’s flutters his eyes open, watching Changmin, and Changmin feels his body heat up at the sheer fucking _want_ in Yunho’s face – the blown open pupils, the wet mouth, the tight jaw, as his gaze bores deep into Changmin’s eyes.

‘You can fuck me now,’ allows Changmin, his voice caught in a whisper and a moan, and Yunho doesn’t take his eyes off him as he pulls out an inch and sinks back in, the friction catching tight at his cock. Changmin breaks off the stare first, his eyes closing as he focuses on the feeling of the dick working slowly inside of him. ‘Yeah, keep – keep going – ’

Yunho doesn’t reply with words, only steadily screws Changmin open, leaves Changmin shivering and breathless as he feels the friction builds within him. His cunt is wet, tight, sucking in Yunho’s dick and clenching down, making Yunho gasp in the back of his throat as he keeps to a tight, rocking rhythm.

When he opens his eyes, he can tell that Yunho just wants to rut, the strain of muscles in his thighs and forearms that are taut with tension from holding back, but Changmin is in control and Changmin cants his hips upwards, sliding Yunho deeper in a slow, careful drag – sparking pleasure right up his spine to make his eyes flutter closed and a throaty moan escape.

‘Okay,’ says Changmin one torturous slide after another, ‘okay – more. Harder.’

The breath Yunho sucks in sounds like it’s from a drowning man coming up for air, and Changmin makes a pleased noise when hands settle around his hips, pulling him flush against the heat of Yunho’s abdomen. He watches the muscles in Yunho’s stomach flex once in warning before the cock slides halfway out and slides back in harsh and unrelenting.

Changmin’s hands flail, grab the couch, and scrabble for purchase – his head thrown back – and Yunho _fucks_. He slides home, time and time again, fucking good and hard into Changmin’s cunt. Each shaft inside of him has pleasure blooming at the base of his spine as each inch of Yunho’s cock catches with glorious friction inside of him.

It’s good, it’s always good – when Yunho works him open either with tongue or fingers or his cock hard and fast inside of him, but Changmin feels something lacking – wants that trigger to push him over. He rocks his hips back to each thrust, clenching down, and Yunho keens – loud and hot for it. The sound is sweet to Changmin’s ears, and he wants more, lets Yunho shaft into him and then tighten up his cunt at each downstroke.

Unlatching his deathly grip on the pillow of the couch, Changmin fits his fingers between their abdomens and flicks at his clit experimentally.

‘Oh fuck – ’ blurts Yunho, feeling the ripple over his shaft, and Changmin knows he’s found his trigger. He thumbs at his clit as Yunho fucks him, the hard, rocking rhythm of a cock inside of him following along with the waves of pleasure sparking up his spine.

Dragging his fingers lower, he frames his labia, able to _feel_ how Yunho’s cock is moving inside of him, and it’s the hottest thing so far, how he’s being fucked to kingdom come by his hyung and Changmin moans in victory, adoring the attention and the pleasure being spilled all over his body.

Yunho shifts his knees, slip-sliding in their own sweat, and the sudden angle change has Changmin suddenly seizing. Frantically, he begins to press against his labia and clit, riding the wave as Yunho’s cock catches against something inside of him that has his abdomen tightening even more with glorious pleasure.

‘Yeah – _yeah_ – there, don’t fucking stop,’ snaps Changmin, his voice too breathy to even be understood, but the sentiment echoes through and Yunho nods, his eyes clenched closed, sweat streaking down his neck and over his chest.

The entire thing feels like a revelation – Changmin wants to get fucked like this all the time, wants Yunho’s thick cock in his cunt, dragging out each sensation from within and leaving him panting and sweating, his slick leaking from his cunt and making everything so much more slippery and fast and hard and fucking glorious as Yunho’s hard, hot dick stretches him open and fills him up and fucks him to oblivion. At the same time, he feels his orgasm inch ever closer with each hard, fast thrust Yunho slams into him with, and Changmin is writhing in desperation for it.

‘Close, close, Yunho – ’ Changmin’s fingers are working over his clit at the same breakneck pace that Yunho pounds into him with, and it’s pooling, warming up in his gut, getting hotter, tighter - oh fuck he’s so fucking close – don’t fucking st – _op_ –

‘Hyung,’ keens Changmin desperately, his cunt milking Yunho’s dick as more slick floods over his cock, getting everything messy and hotter than ever before, the orgasm threading through Changmin’s body and cutting the strings holding him up, letting him collapse fully against the couch, his ankles unhooking from around Yunho’s waist as he slowly rides his orgasm out on Yunho’s dick ever since Yunho’s gone stock-still, cock an unmoving, searing heat in his cunt.

‘Can I – ’ gasps Yunho, still seated inside, ‘oh, Changmin, oh god, can I – ’

‘No,’ says Changmin, trying to wet his mouth with his tongue, ‘no, wanna ride you.’

Yunho stares down at him, as if he’s never seen anything quite like Changmin and Changmin meets his gaze without any fear. This is his game. It’s his tits and his cunt and his body and Yunho wants it – but Changmin won’t give it over without the requisite price. ‘Get on your back, Yunho.’

Yunho slides out with a hiss and lies down, his head cradled by the arm of the couch as he watches Changmin arrange his long limbs to kneel on either side of Yunho’s hips. Without thinking, Yunho reaches out, cupping a breast and thumbing the nipple. Changmin gasps and presses his chest harder into Yunho’s hand. ‘If you want it, come and get it, hyung,’ he teases, but he doesn’t expect Yunho to bypass his breast to tug Changmin’s neck down and kiss him deep and slow and good.

While Changmin feels Yunho lick into his mouth, he slides the line of his cunt over the curved shaft of Yunho’s cock pressed against his abdomen, frotting over the dick long and slow. Yunho gasps into Changmin’s mouth and Changmin swallows it, chases it down with a loud groan as he sinks down the head of Yunho’s cock all the way to the root, getting comfortable with the weight inside of him.

‘Slow or fast, hyung?’ hums Changmin with a half-smile, and Yunho’s still staring at him in wonder when he breaks out in a grin on his flushed, fucked-out face, bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat.

‘However you like, Changminnie,’ he says, confident, and Changmin doesn’t think he can love Yunho anymore than this – doesn’t think his chest can clench more and hurt him sweetly the way Yunho looks at him like he’s something precious and immeasurable.

‘You,’ says Changmin, voice choked, ‘you – I – ’ His jaw snaps with a click and then slides upwards before dropping down on Yunho’s cock with a loud smack. Yunho’s eyes go wide, his jaw slackening, and instead of ‘I love you’, Changmin says, ‘come in me, I want it.’

‘Okay,’ gasps Yunho, hips bucking upwards to meet each downstroke, his balls smacking loudly against the back of Changmin’s thighs. It’s lewd and gross and oh-so-fucking hot that Changmin doesn’t care if it’s the messiest sex he will ever have. He just wants Yunho to screw deep inside of him, and grind out his orgasm.

They fuck hard and dirty this time, Yunho’s hands on Changmin’s waist as they both meet each other for every thrust, their skin loud in the otherwise quiet living room. It’s the middle of the day, the sun sliding over Changmin’s skin, illuminating the curve of Yunho’s lashes damp with sweat, and Changmin realizes this is also the most gorgeous sex he will probably ever have.

It’s perfect with the way Yunho shafts hard into him, upupup – gyrating his hips so Changmin feels each thick inch inside of him. Changmin doesn’t lose in this department – rhythmically clenching his cunt every time Yunho wants to pull back, makes sure the hot flutter of his pussy has his hyung seeing stars.

Instead of his own orgasm, Changmin focuses on making Yunho lose control, savours the way how each of his muscle from his shoulders to his pecs to his abs are all flexing together as the tension tightens within his gut. Anytime, Yunho’s going to fucking come and Changmin wants it so bad he can almost taste the hot, heavy taste of semen on his tongue.

Finally – finally – ‘Changminnie – oh – yeah – fuck – ’ pants Yunho, ‘do you – ’

‘Give it up for me, Yunho, c’mon,’ says Changmin, breathless, his breasts bouncing along with each desperate turn of his hips, riding the thick cock and wanting to feel what it’s like to be filled up. ‘Yunho, Yunho.’

‘Ah – Changmin – ah – _fuck_ – ’snarls Yunho, his expression crumpling together, almost animalistic, and his fingers bruise hard into Changmin’s skin. Changmin presses his thumb hard against his clit, and his pussy goes still and tight – a ruthless pressure.

It’s enough. Yunho comes in a mess, his body collapsing in on itself as he pumps each rope of come deep into Changmin’s cunt, warming him. It’s different, hot, and Changmin closes his eyes to memorize the sensation – his hips rocking minutely over Yunho’s softening cock, until Yunho gasps out from oversensitivity, his fingers rubbing at Changmin’s hipbones as if asking for him to stop.

‘You’re greedy, Changminnie,’ teases Yunho in a panting breath as Changmin slips off his cock with a frown, fingers cupping his cunt to keep the semen inside. ‘Do you wanna come again?’

‘Did you know girls have multiple orgasms?’ asks Changmin, catching his breath as he lies down on Yunho’s chest, uncaring that his mess of hair is probably tickling Yunho’s nose. ‘I want one.’

‘Greedy,’ repeats Yunho, not without any affection. On his chest like this, Changmin can feel the discomfort of his breasts digging against him and tries to adjust. So this was also one of the perils of womanhood. Finally, he gives up and stands up.

‘I want to nap on a bed before the next round,’ demands Changmin. Yunho blinks up at him, searching for the request, and understands.

‘My bed,’ he says when he also stands up, catching Changmin around the waist and lifting him up easily.

‘What the hell is this!’ snaps Changmin, legs kicking the air, his arms already clinging around Yunho’s shoulders as he feels himself be carried down the hallway. ‘Just cause I got fucked doesn’t mean I can’t still fucking walk!’

‘True,’ agrees Yunho, a hand sliding down Changmin’s flank in comfort, ‘but you’ll never be this small again, and I want to savour it.’

‘Dumb,’ states the other flatly, but gives up, and lets himself be pressed against the sheets of the bed, gathered up in Yunho’s arms, and falls asleep.

-

It’s six in the afternoon, the sunlight a little lazy in the as it pours through the window through the blinds when Changmin wakes up to the feel of a hand sliding down his waist, hip and flank. Yunho’s eyes are half-lidded and still bleary with sleep and they both smell like sweat and sex still, the junction between Changmin’s legs sticky with dried slick and come.

‘Lick your come out of me,’ whispers Changmin, and Yunho groans and does just that, slinking between the sheets and Changmin’s slender body, maneuvering it easily so he can settle in between Changmin’s thighs and eat his cunt out.

Yunho alternates between tongue-fucking and finger-fucking him and Changmin comes with Yunho’s name groaned out loud, his thighs clenching around Yunho’s face as he frantically rides out his orgasm on Yunho’s flickering tongue, Changmin’s own fingers pressed tight against his clit and labia.

In the shower, Changmin goes down on him, sucks at the thick cock, feels it thicken, precome tangy on his tongue, and Yunho whines and pants above him, keeps himself deadly still as Changmin laves his tongue over the hot length.

Just before he comes, Changmin pulls away, jerks him off, feels the warmth of come over his breasts, marveling at the contrast, and Yunho almost collapses to his knees, his mouth eager and hot against Changmin, thankfulness sliding down Changmin’s throat like ambrosia.

They eat Yunho’s stir fry and omelets at dinner, and Changmin tugs Yunho back to the bedroom, hooks a leg over the dresser and cocks his ass out, lets Yunho sink into his dripping cunt and fuck him so he can watch his own reflection in the dresser mirror – the bounce of his tits, the flush on his cheeks, the way his long, long hair is stuck with sweat to his cheeks and slender neck, the curve of his waist, the shape of his hips, the way his cunt swallows the dick inside of him whole and grips tight, unwilling to let it go.

In some way, Changmin thinks he would fuck himself too – with her high brows drawn together in delirious pleasure, her generous pink mouth pursed around a moan, her breasts complementing her ribcage pressed out against a concave stomach, the brush of hairs slinking between her thighs where Yunho is recklessly pounding away.

And then Yunho’s face is pressed against his shoulder, an arm thrown around Changmin's stomach, and Changmin’s so busy watching the flex of muscles in neck, shoulder, forearm; the feel of hard cock inside of him, the puffs of hot breath against his skin from Yunho’s mouth – his orgasm comes as a complete surprise, breaking his control apart as he sobs for Yunho to fill him up and lo, behold, Yunho does.

Eventually they manage to stumble into bed, sweating and exhausted, facing each other. After a while, Yunho presses his face into Changmin’s hair, inhaling deep. ‘You used my soap. And shampoo.’

Changmin shifts, staring up at him defiantly. ‘So?’

‘And wore my shirt,’ continues Yunho, his voice still soft and light. ‘In the hallway with just a towel on. Or this morning in the kitchen with a see-through shirt.’

‘You implying something, hyung?’ snaps Changmin, feeling his ears burn up. Yunho muffles laughter against his cheek before catching his mouth in a careful, chaste kiss, and Changmin hums until Yunho pulls away, grinning.

‘You’re either very bad or very good at seduction.’

‘I’m obviously good if I got what I wanted,’ Changmin declares, chasing Yunho’s mouth for another kiss. This time he wants it wetter, deeper; feeling that familiar slinking warmth in his gut again because cunts didn’t have recovery time. ‘We should do it again, y’know.’

‘Just in case?’ humours Yunho.

‘Yeah,’ breathes Changmin. ‘Wanna wake up in your bed tomorrow as a guy.’ Suddenly, his brain stutters and then stops, and he clicks his mouth shut, trying to control his heart when he realizes what just slipped out.

Yunho feels him stiffen and his eyes are clear and focused, watching. Maybe Changmin feels a little flayed open, exposed and vulnerable, whenever he’s this close to his hyung, and instantly, he pulls himself away, wanting to put on clothes and leave.

‘No,’ says Yunho this time, gentle, and there’s an arm thrown around Changmin’s waist, dragging him close, unrelenting. ‘Changmin-ah.’

‘Yunho,’ he snaps, pressing hard to leave, and he’s irritated and annoyed, eager to escape.

‘It’s okay,’ says Yunho in a breath. ‘It’s okay, you can stay here. You can stay.’

Changmin stares up at him, eyes wide. ‘And tomorrow, hyung?’

‘You can stay,’ he repeats. ‘Please stay.’ Changmin sucks in a breath, surges upwards, and when he kisses Yunho, it’s warm and good, like Changmin’s coming home after a long journey.

-

The next day, Changmin wakes up with his cock stuffed halfway down Yunho’s throat and his phone vibrating with Kyuhyun’s most recent text: _congratulations_.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I think there needs to be a sequel where Yunho turns into a girl. anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/63217872813/kill-the-lights-nc-17-dbsk-jyj-tvxq).
> 
> ETA: lady!Yunho sequel is here - _[Dress On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1081877)_.


End file.
